


Prophecies and Proposals

by xxDustNight88



Series: Wolves without Teeth [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: With not one, but two prophecies in play and their future up in the air, Blaise and Theo struggle to find their happiness. When Blaise learns his fate, will he be able to convince Theo that life is too short to be afraid of the unknown?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is coming much earlier than I anticipated, but when the Muse strikes, you go with it. This story cannot stand on its own. If you have not read the prequels to Wolves without Teeth, or the actual main story itself, you will probably not understand what is going on. I hope you enjoy this prequel! As always, please leave some love when you’re finished! xxDustNight
> 
> Song Recommendations: “Panic” by The Backstreet Boys, “Slow Life” by Of Monsters and Men  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
> “Every human being should be the fulfillment of a prophecy: for every human being should be the realization of some ideal, either in the mind of God or in the mind of man.”  
> — Oscar Wilde  
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Prophecies and Proposals _

 

**_Department of Mysteries_ **

**_December 11, 2016 8:03am_ **

When there's a suspected break-in, the Head of Department is always required to come and investigate. That's what brought Theodore Nott into work so early on a Sunday morning, a morning when he'd much rather be curled up in bed sleeping away the intense hangover from the night before. Nevertheless, here he was, shuffling along a dark corridor, miles below the city of London.

Reaching his office, Theo unlocked the door and entered, ready to hurry through the paperwork and get back home to sleep away what remained of the weekend. Settling behind his desk, he didn't have to wait long for security to arrive, the man knocking on the doorjamb with his knuckles. Sighing, Theo glanced up from the pile of papers he'd been glaring at on his desk, trading the look for a half-smile instead.

"Goyle."

"Nott."

"What seems to be the problem this time? Has another stray cat got in and disturbed the scrolls?" He sat back in his chair, hands gripping the armrests as he joked with his old schoolmate.

Shaking his head, Gregory Goyle took on a somber look as he answered, "Actually, no. It's the Prophecy room."

Blinking, the amused look fell from Theo's face immediately. He sat up properly, narrowing his eyes at Goyle. "You're absolutely certain it was the Prophecy room?" A sinking feeling was growing in his stomach with each passing second.

"Yes, and I checked the door myself on Friday before we all left for the weekend. Everything was secure. I'm sure of it." Goyle looked so distraught, Theo couldn't help but feel for the guy.

"I believe you," he replied, getting tiredly up from his seat. "Let's go have a look, shall we?"

Together they walked down the hall towards the room of doors. Stopping in the middle of the room, Theo examined each door in turn before moving toward the correct one. Pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes, he tapped the middle twice before reaching for the handle. When the knob would not turn, he glanced over his shoulder at Goyle.

"Door hasn't been tampered with."

"No, sir. The wards were triggered from within."

Dark eyebrows shot to their matching hairline as Theo faced the door once more, this time using his wand to unlock the barrier. Pushing it open, he kept his wand in hand just in case the intruder was still lurking about. The room revealed to him was much different than expected, causing a strangled sort of sound to escape his throat.

"What the hell?"

The shelves that previously lined the room were moved, obviously by magic, so that there was a clear pathway through the middle. As Theo moved into the space, Goyle following behind, he couldn't help but wonder how this happened, or who could have had access to do so. Only a Ministry official, perhaps one of the department, or even a Dark wizard would be able to get through the outer wards without triggering them.

The back of his neck prickled uncomfortably as he crept along, the undisturbed prophecy orbs swirling and shimmering, casting strange shadows around the room. Careful not to disturb anything, Theo moved to the area that seemed undisturbed, a single shelf along the far wall. He faltered, realization dawning suddenly. His head quickly swept back and forth, determined to find the culprit, but there was no one.

"Goyle, you realize what shelf that is, right?"

"Yeah, the new one. The one we just had built for—"

"Hermione's prophecy."

With a deep breath, Theo strode forward toward the lone orb on the top left of the shelf. Realizing it was still there, and undisturbed, he let out his breath slowly, deliberately. Whoever had been here was not listed as part of the prophecy but obviously wanted to know about it. Even Theo himself had no idea what the orb contained, he simply knew it arrived one day and they'd had to build a new shelf for the blasted thing since theirs were all full, most having been destroyed back when they were fifth years.

His face hardening, Theo stepped away from the shelf, turning around to look Goyle in the eye. "Get this room back in order. Tell no one of what happened, but tighten security. Extra wards, guards, whatever you need to do—do it."

"Shouldn't we inform the Minister, or Granger? She's the Head of the MLE."

"I'll take care of it, Goyle. We can't have the _Prophet_ getting word of this. They'd have a field day. Understood?"

"Understood." When Theo began briskly walking toward the door, Goyle shouted, "Where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to see."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Goyle alone. Peering at the shelf, Goyle examined the three names on the prophecy plaque, mouthing each in turn and wondering if any were responsible for what had happened here.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Zabini Estate_ **

**_December 11, 2016 11:14am_ **

Blaise was just getting out of bed when he heard the floo go off. Rolling his eyes, he knew it could only be one of two people, and he hoped it wasn't his ex-lover. Grabbing his green, silk robe, he sauntered into the living room where his main fireplace was located. Shrugging into the robe and tying the sash around his waist, Blaise smiled at the new arrival, clearly not disturbed that they saw him completely naked.

"Theo, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?"

Theo waved the apparent come-on away, moving forward to jab his friend in the chest. "Tell me it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me?"

"Damn it, Blaise. You're going to get me fired! You can't just go barging into the Department of Mysteries to snoop around for your clients." Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Theo paced in front of the fireplace, oblivious to the heated stare Blaise was giving him. "We've talked about this. The Minister has forbidden her from touching the prophecy. He's hoping to avoid _another_ catastrophe, and I have to say I agree with him."

Waiting patiently for Theo to stop pacing, Blaise bit his lip thoughtfully, wondering if he'd given any more thought to the discussion they'd been having the night before. "Theo," he said softly when it became apparent the wizard had no intention of calming down. "You're not going to get fired, and no one is going to find out. I'm sure you've already made certain of that, as did I."

Placing his two hands on Theo's shoulders, he gently turned him so that they were facing one another. He felt him relax, if just the tiniest bit. Blaise hated seeing Theo so upset, especially as it was his own doing. He should never have broken into the Department of Mysteries, even if it was for Hermione. After a few quiet moments, Theo sighed heavily, his body relaxing completely as Blaise continued to hold him gently by the shoulders.

“Look, I know she’s your client, and your... _our_ ex-girlfriend, but the Minister himself asked that she not get involved with the prophecy. I should never have even brought it up to her, a momentary slip of guilt or something…” He shrugged out of Blaise’s grip, moving away from him to glare out the window.

“I’ll tell her to back off if it makes you feel any better,” Blaise mumbled, running a hand over his short hair. “She can’t really get into the Department of Mysteries in her condition right now anyway.”

“Beside the point, Blaise,” he sighed, letting his head drop forward, eyes going closed. “We’ve already lost Draco to this other worldly shit, I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Coming up behind Theo, Blaise wrapped his arms around the man, nudging his chin into the space at his neck. Easing into the embrace, the two men stayed like that, taking solace from one another. After Draco’s funeral, Blaise asked Theo to remain in London instead of venturing back to Egypt, and for once, he listened. Eventually, they both realized the chemistry between them was something they couldn’t ignore, so they began seeing each other formally.

Dropping a tender kiss underneath Theo’s ear, Blaise whispered, “Have you come to a decision about what I asked last night?”

Turning in his arms, Theo kissed the corner of his mouth. “No, and honestly, I don’t know what to think. There’s so much going on right now with her and the prophecy, I just think...I just think it’s not the right time.”

Swallowing roughly, Blaise struggled not to show his disappointment outright. “If you’re sure…”

“I think so.” Untangling himself, Theo moved toward the fireplace refusing to meet Blaise’s eyes. “I have to go, but _please_ , stay out of this. I can’t imagine losing _you_ too.”

Before Blaise could reply, Theo was gone in a swirl of green fire, off to Merlin knew where. Feeling both disappointed and hurt, and a touch angry to be honest, he shuffled back to his bedroom. As he fell face first back into bed, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d somehow missed the signs. Maybe Theo didn’t love him nearly as much as he’d thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Hermione Granger’s Flat_ **

**_December 13, 2016 7:25pm_ **

“Look, I shouldn’t even be here, let alone telling you this, but I was able to get into the Prophecy room.”

“Really!” Hermione exclaimed, attempting to get off the couch to hug Blaise. However, at nine months pregnant, moving quickly was not a feat she was capable of. Neither was standing, or just moving around in general. Actually, she was supposed to be on bedrest, not getting overexcited in any way or manner.

“Sweet Salazar,” Blaise breathed as he took her hand and helped her to stand. “Relax, would you—you’re going to break your water or something.”

“What? That’s not how it works, Blaise,” she snapped, hobbling over to the table in the kitchen, one hand on her lower back for balance. “I’m not going into labor any time soon...well, at least for another week or so.”

“How can you tell,” he asked, following her into the kitchen and flicking on the light when she pointed at the switch. “You look like you’re about to pop.”

“Lovely.”

“Honest,” he said with a cheeky grin, “I think you’ve grown three sizes since I last saw you.”

Pausing in her attempt to find the right notebook, she turned her narrow-eyed gaze upon her ex-lover. “I’d stop talking now, Blaise, before I decide to reach for my wand.”

“Noted.”

“Good. Now, tell me what I want to know before I get cross again. My ankles ache like you wouldn’t believe.” When she caught him opening his mouth to retort, she pointed her quill at him angrily. “Don’t even think about it, Zabini.”

“Testy. Testy,” he simpered, pulling out a chair and settling down. “Anyway, here, let me write it all down for you before you fall over.” Blaise extracted the quill from her fingers and began scribbling on a bit of spare parchment. Setting aside the quill, he slid the parchment across the cluttered kitchen table as Hermione too sat down. “As my name isn’t on the prophecy, I couldn’t touch it, but I did manage to remember the other names listed. No idea who they are, by the way.”

Hermione snatched the paper from the table, her eyes roving over the three names there. Biting her lip, she trailed a fingers over the drying ink, smearing it slightly. Blaise observed her, curious as to who the other two people included in the prophecy were. After all, he’d expected to see only one name listed. Loki. The fact that the father of Hermione’s unborn child was not included in something as important as a prophecy had him worried, and as Hermione swallowed audibly, it obviously had her worried too. When she finally set aside the parchment, her eyes slightly unfocused, he voiced his concerns.

“Who are the other two?”

“I—I don’t know this one,” she admitted, pointing to the third name on the list, “but this one here, the second one, that’s what I planned on calling the baby.”

“So, you’re having a girl,” he asked with a small smirk, eyes lighting up. “I can just see it now, this little bundle of joy with a messy mop of hair just like her mother.”

“Blaise, you’re pushing it tonight, you realize this?” Hermione playfully growled, rolling her eyes and picking at the edges of the parchment she still held. Sighing, she tossed it aside choosing to focus instead of her friend and former lover, noticing the lines of worry across his forehead. “Enough about the prophecy for a moment—it’s not like I can do anything with names, one of which is a complete mystery to me. What’s going on with you?”

Dropping his face into his hands, Blaise mumbled miserably, “Theo has refused my proposal.”

“What!?” Hermione exclaimed, sitting forward to gape in astonishment. “Why would he do that? I thought everything between you two was going fantastic?”

“He says it’s not the right time…” Trailing off, Blaise shot from the chair, turning his back to Hermione in an attempt to hide his disappointment.

“From my experience, Blaise,” Hermione began quietly, “there’s never really a right or wrong time. You either go for it or, you don’t.” When she too fell silent, they both listened to the wind outside the flat, both unsure of what their futures held.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Department of Mysteries_ **

**_December 19, 2016 8:15am_ **

Sipping on his coffee, Theo opened the door to his office, stepping inside prepared to begin yet another monotonous day. He stopped short, seeing a familiar box sitting in the middle of his pristine desk. Lowering the travel cup slowly from his lips, he frowned at the sight before him.

“Buggering hell.”

Stalking forward, he slammed the coffee onto the desk, hissing in anger as it sloshed over the edge. Walking around to the other side, he glared at the hateful box, already knowing what was inside and feeling an uneasiness settle in his gut.

Tapping the lid with his wand, he watched as it opened, revealing the shimmery blue prophecy orb. Two new prophecies in less than a year was not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. Swallowing roughly, suddenly hating the bitter taste of coffee in his mouth, Theo used his wand to view the name tag attached. He waited with bated breath as the script came into view. His heart stopped beating and his breathe caught in his throat upon seeing the name on the tag.

_Blaise Zabini_

Dropping his wand with a clatter, Theo collapsed unceremoniously into his chair, suddenly unable to support himself any longer. The weight of the situation fell heavy on his shoulders then as he realized that whatever was going on with Hermione and her prophecy must now be extending to his lover as well. After all, why else would a prophecy just appear out of the blue? There hadn’t been any prophecies since the War ended, the last supposedly during their third year. Still, here was another one, probably destined to ruin some aspect of their lives.

Reaching out to snap the lid closed, Theo now had a desperate choice to make: allow Blaise to know about the prophecy and find out what it says, or hide it away never to be found.

“Fuck.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Department of Mysteries_ **

**_December 20, 2016 12:46pm_ **

“Theo,” he questioned, giving his lover a wondering stare. “What’s wrong? Why have you called me here? You told me I wasn’t allowed back.” Blaise watched as Theo stood from behind his desk.

“There’s something you need to see,” he mumbled somewhat reluctantly as he pushed past the dark-skinned man in his doorway. “Follow me.”

Not one to question Theo when he was in a particularly irritable mood, Blaise followed along, surprised when he realized they were heading towards the Prophecy room. They entered to room in silence, immediately moving towards where the newly constructed shelves were situated. When they stopped, Theo gestured towards the top shelf where not one prophecy was sitting, but two.

“There’s a new one?”

“Arrived just this morning,” Theo explained, pointing to the blasted orb. “Take a look. See who it’s for.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Blaise stepped forward, pushing up on his toes to stare at the orb upon the shelf. His eyes widened upon seeing his name on the plaque, head whipping around to seek out Theo. “Me? This one is about _me_?”

“Apparently.” Watching as Blaise anxiously made to grab for the orb, Theo set his hand on his lovers arm. “Wait until I’m gone before you listen to it—I’m not sure I want to know what it involves.”

In reply, Blaise merely nodded, refusing to grab the prophecy until he was alone. Then, he reached forward, snagging the orb and holding it in front of him. He waved his wand overtop, activating the orb and listening intently.

He was entirely unprepared for what he was about to learn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Department of Mysteries_ **

**_December 20, 2016 1:19pm_ **

After ten minutes, Theo grew worried and ventured back inside the Prophecy room only to find Blaise in nearly the same place he’d left him. As he stepped up to his lover, he noticed the ridged set of his shoulders and the way his hands were clenched together. Glancing down, he noticed the shattered remnants of the prophecy orb on the floor, tinged with the unmistakable crimson of blood. His eyes shot to Blaise’s hands, watching as blood dripped through his injured fingers, joining the glass on the floor.

“Blaise! What the fuck have you done!?” Frantically he grabbed Blaise’s hands pulling apart the trembling fingers to examine the damage. Blaise hissed in pain causing Theo to flinch and alter his grasp to be gentler. “What the devil did that bloody thing say that made you do this?” His eyes sought out those dark chocolate ones he loved so much, heart beating in his chest as he awaited an answer.

Blaise merely shook his head in reply, throat bobbing as he swallowed. “I—I have to send a letter. Immediately.”

“No, you need to let me heal your fucking hands,” Taking out his wand, Theo began doing just that, holding Blaise lightly by the wrist. He murmured the correct healing spells, efficiently cleaning the wounds and watching with relief as they sealed, stopping the blood flow.

Blaise waited for Theo to finish healing his hands before backing away, separating their bodies. He ignored the curious stare of his lover, running a newly healed hand over his short hair. “I’ve got to go, Theo. I’ll...I’ll see you later.”

“You can’t just leave, Blaise!” Anger flared inside Theo, and he hurried behind the retreating form of his lover. “What did that prophecy say? How am I going to explain this to the Minister? He’s going to ask questions about it being broken.” Stopping, he threw his hands into the air. “Fuck! He _knows_ it was your name on the bloody orb—I’m going to lose my job.”

With his back to Theo, Blaise pushed the button for the lift, trying to keep the panic from overtaking him. “You won’t...tell him I broke in. I’ll take the blame.” The lift arrived and he entered, only turning around once the doors were secure. He watched Theo disappear as he was jerked upward toward the main floor, a hauntingly desperate look in his eyes. He hated the feeling of not being in control, and after hearing what his future possibly had in store for him, control was the last thing on his mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Nott Manor_ **

**_December 22, 2016 9:32pm_ **

Lips crashed against his own, the hard, toned body of Blaise pinning him against the wall beside the fireplace. His hands were secured above his head as the lips began kissing a heated trail down the side of his neck. He moaned as teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the base, his hips rolling, seeking out his lover’s. Gasping, he felt Blaise’s eagerness through his trousers, a thrill of pleasure shooting down his spine. His head felt hazy with lust and confusion, the past two days flashing behind his closed eyelids.

“Blaise,” he panted, struggling to free his wrists. “Let’s talk about what happened. Slow down…”

“No,” came the harsh reply, teeth sinking into his shoulder. The lips moved upward again, panting by his ear. “Marry me, Theodore…”

His eyes shot open.

“Wh—what?”

“You heard me, I won’t ask again,” Blaise tugged on his earlobe, pleasure coiling low in his belly. “Life’s far too short not to go for what you want, and I want you Theodore. I want you so very much. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night. I want to wake up tangled in you. I want to—” His voice broke, throat closing with emotion and eyes stinging with tears as he trailed the tip of his nose along Theo’s neck. “I want to grow old with you. I love you, Theo Nott. I always will.”

A numbness overcame Theo then, his breath leaving him in a rush. The last time Blaise had asked to marry him, it’d been different. He’d smiled coyly and nipped playfully at his lips. This time it was different. This time, it felt more like a desperate plea, almost as if his life depended on it. What the bloody hell had been in that prophecy?

At his hesitation, Blaise stepped away, finally releasing his hold on Theo’s wrists. He stood there looking distraught, chest heaving. Theo stumbled away from the wall, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. “Blaise, love...what’s happening?” Dark eyelids slid closed, but there was no reply, save the tremble of lips.

Theo had to make a decision it seemed, and if he made the wrong one, he risked losing not only his best friend, but his love as well. Whatever was happening in that beautiful mind of his, Blaise was serious about his proposal. They rarely spoke aloud their love for one another, instead saving it for the most intimate of moments. Taking a shaky breath of his own, Theo decided there was really only one answer, and Blaise deserved to know how he really felt.

“Yes,” he breathed, closing the distance between their bodies to place a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. “Yes, Blaise Zabini, you fool. Of course I will marry you.”

In response, Blaise surged forward, recapturing his lips and tangling his fingers in his hair. He kissed him with earnest, a desperate relief flowing through their bodies. Theo didn’t know what to think, he’d just made a huge commitment. One he’d never thought possible. As the kiss deepened, and their clothes beginning to disappear on the floor as they made their way towards the bedroom, Theo wondered for the hundredth time that day what Blaise heard from the prophecy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Nott Manor_ **

**_December 25, 2016 10:56am_ **

Sipping his tea, Theo watched Blaise as he read the new book he’d been given for Christmas. The last few days were a whirlwind of emotions and planning. The announcements for their wedding having already been sent out, the venue selected, and a slew of other details finalized, Theo felt more off kilter than he should at this point. He didn’t regret his choice in choosing to marry Blaise, it was more the uncertainty of knowing what their future held for the two of them. Blaise had become almost manic in his pursuit of their relationship.

As if sensing his stare, Blaise lifted his gaze from the book he held, smiling at him before setting it aside. He rose from his chair and made his way towards him, holding out his hand when he stopped by the sofa. Blinking up at his fiancée, Theo placed his hand in the one waiting, only to be tugged to his feet and led to the bedroom.

Something was most definitely going on in Blaise’s mind, and it made Theo antsy. Perhaps once the New Year arrived, he’d find out what was going on, and where his lover came into play.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_The Tower_ **

**_December 31, 2016 10:25pm_ **

Taking his eyes off his new husband for a second, Blaise noted Ginny’s return inside from the balcony. He knew Hermione was still outside, standing in the cold and probably staring at the night sky. Waiting. Always waiting. His heart went out to her, for she really was dealing with an intense amount of issues at the moment. He was surprised she’d even attended their wedding, her due date long since passed. Returning his attentions to Theo, who was talking about how lovely the evening turned out to be, he tried to focus on the here and now. The feel of Theo’s hand in his, the happiness he felt at being wed to his love.

He tried to ignore the uneasiness flowing underneath the surface. The unknown looming before him. _It will happen in the New Year…_ the prophecy had said. When? He had no idea, but he’d needed to be happy, to make sure Theo was happy, before everything burned to the ground. Tugging Theo closer, he kissed him soundly on the lips, reveling in the thrill of the moment. The way Theo’s mouth curled into a smile as he pulled away. Blaise knew Theo was aware he was worried about the prophecy and what it foretold, but there was no reason to burden him with its content. Not now. Perhaps, not ever.

Just as he was about to ask Theo for a dance, there was a scream from the balcony, the sound echoing through the lavish reception. His dark eyes slid closed as he inhaled, exhaled. Frantic feet hurried towards the sound of Hermione’s screams. When he opened his eyes, Theo was watching him cautiously, brow furrowed. He merely squeezed the hand he still held within his grasp.

It had begun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
